Chance of a Lifetime
by phineas81707
Summary: Dr Doofenshmirtz has been up to his old tricks, and this time he's gotten Isabella involved. Phineas and Isabella are now spending their big ideas together! How will everyone respond to this sudden change in pace? And what does Dr D. have in store? And... well... what is Ferb up to? Find out these answers, and more, in the greatest time of Phineas' life!
1. Summer (Man Where Do We Begin?)

The bus roared to a halt, and everyone climbed out. "Well our first day of high school," Phineas announced. Isabella giggled, and checked the timetable her mother gave her. "Our first class is in the English block, and we get our own timetables from there," she said. Ferb opened his mouth, but Phineas interrupted him. "So let's go, Isabella!"

Their first teacher, Mr Tjinder, gave one task when they entered. "Everyone, write a report of some kind about what you did this summer." Phineas, Ferb and Isabella smiled.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, how uncanny… and by uncanny, I mean COMPLETELY CANNY!" Dr Doofenshmirtz announced, and trapped Agent P. "Like it? It's called… uh… forget it. Anyway, when I was a boy, back in Gimmelshtump…

"Everyone laughed at me because I always volunteered to answer questions, but forgot the answer in the brink of the moment. So behold… THE TIP-OF-THE-TONGUEINATOR! It will make everyone forget what they want to say in the brink of the moment!"

"Flynn, Fletcher, Garcia-Sharpo, could you stay behind, please?" Mr Tjinder called as the class was dismissed. "Your summer reports… they're… wrong. And they're all the same. I mean… all three of you couldn't have built a rollercoaster, become one-hit wonders, travel through time, and reform Love Händel and all that, in one summer… scratch that, HOW DID YOU DO ANY OF IT?

"Well, we did do it. Baljeet should have told you…" Phineas began, but Mr Tjinder stopped him. "I don't care, all three of you are getting detention and I will be telling your mothers about this."

Just out the door, Candace was eavesdropping on Mr Tjinder. "Yes, he's going to tell Mum, and they'll finally be busted!" she whispered excitedly.

Perry escaped his trap, and began kicking Doofenshmirtz. His head hit the 'fire' button, and Perry activated the machine's self-destruct mechanism. He flew off, and Doofenshmirtz cried, "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Mr Tjinder was on the phone with Linda. "Yes, Phineas has… oh… what did he do…" Isabella voiced, "He didn't do anything!" Mr Tjinder apologised to Linda, and hung up. The three left, and Mr Tjinder suddenly remembered they were in trouble for making up false summer reports… never mind.


	2. Using Your Disorder For Order

Phineas slid down the banister, while Ferb simply went down the stairs the conventional way. Linda looked over at the two of them… so grown-up now. They weren't the babies they once were… "Listen boys, we got an email from the school this morning. Apparently, it is now compulsory to wear a school uniform," she said. Phineas nodded, and Ferb went to speak. "I took the liberty of getting them out from the stores. They're on the table once you've eaten breakfast," Linda said, cutting off Ferb.

Phineas picked up the uniform. Simple enough… the uniform consisted of an orange top with three buttons coming down from the collar, a darker shade of orange for the shorts (Mum also took the liberty of buying pants for the winter weather), and also came with a red blazer. Finishing of the uniform was a tie of red, orange and vermillion patterns. Phineas thought he looked pretty good in the uniform, and couldn't wait to see Isabella.

Isabella also got the uniform from her mother. Hers was very simple, with a pink shirt as well as a pink skirt, along with a purple blazer. She also found the uniform pretty nice, and couldn't wait to show Phineas. She skipped lightly down to the bus stop when it came by her house… luckily just across the street from Phineas, so it wouldn't be that tremendous a deal.

Of course, the idea of a uniform was too good to be perfect. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella walked up to Baljeet and Buford, where Buford was trying to pick on Baljeet. Baljeet was just standing there, eyes narrowed, waiting for an attack that was unlikely to come. "Seriously, Phineas, he has been trying to do this all morning, and he hasn't followed through. He picked on me when I was evil, but not now," Baljeet rambled to Phineas. Isabella thought about it for a second, and then turned to Ginger, who was passing by at that exact instant. "Ginger, do you know why Buford's holding back?" she asked. Ginger just gave her a contemptuous shrug, and continued on. "Wait one second. Ginger Hirano, of Fireside Girl Troop 46231, you do not show disrespect to your troop leader!" Isabella almost cried.

"Yeah, Ginger. You know, you never normally were this…flippant about Isabella's authority before now…" Phineas added his voice to the din. Ginger looked down. "Sorry… something about us seems to be different, though…" she half-whispered. Phineas took a moment to be confused, before asking "Hey Ferb, did you see Perry before we left?"

Perry, as per usual, had slipped away before Phineas left. He entered a secret staircase to be met by several doors. The first opened like a double door, the second an elevator door, the third having the door lift up so he could walk under, and the fourth seemed to be a more fluid elevator door. At the end of the passage, he found a phone booth. He dialled a number, and then put the receiver back down, faced the way he came, and folded his arms. He fell through the floor onto his seat.

"Ah, good morning, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz has been researching a fad from over the summer. Two young boys had designed a worldwide fashion craze or something like that. We don't know whether this is part of an evil scheme or not, but it's more than likely because it involves two young boy's idea's. Get out there and put a stop to it," Major Monogram said. Agent P saluted, and rushed out the door. "You know Carl… have you ever wondered what would happen if that door didn't open when he rushed out?" Major Monogram called to his unpaid intern, Carl. "Well, no sir. He would run into the door just like a man would. There's no 'what if' about it," Carl replied. Monogram replied simply, "Good point, Carl. Ah, Agent T!-"

When Phineas was in class, something odd happened to him. He didn't seem to have that hyperactive urge to do the impossible. It was still nestled in the back of his mind, but it wasn't screaming at him as much. He looked over at Isabella, who seemed to be a little more focused than usual. As in, this was the first time he looked up at Isabella to not find her staring at him when there wasn't work to be done. He hoped that it was just a coincidence.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, welcome to Doofenshmirtz' Evil Incorporated. And 'ZAP'!" Dr Doofenshmirtz cried. With a zap of his handheld ray, he shot Agent P to… put him into a pink dress? Hadn't he done something like this before? Except… no… there was more to this dress than the ball gown he was in once. He almost thought it looked… familiar… but how?

"Surprised, Perry the Platypus? I call it… THE FASHIONINATOR! You see, I've always wondered why fashions go in and out of… well, fashion. So, I've been researching some interesting fashions recently. Apparently, there has been a huge boom with these! The Summer-All-The-Time Collection! The designers, three children called Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro or something, suddenly vanished. But I will make sure their efforts were not in vain. Because with this inator, I will force the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA to wear Summer-All-The-Time!"

Phineas stepped outside for recess. Everyone seemed… out of it. What was happening? He wasn't being yelled at to do a big idea by his brain, Isabella wasn't constantly at his side, Buford wasn't picking on by Baljeet and the Fireside Girls weren't listening to Isabella as Troop Leader. There was some simple explanation, but he couldn't quite figure it out.

Agent P remembered where he saw the dress before… it was Isabella's! He kicked Doofenshmirtz, and he wondered how Perry could fight. Agent P saw the school out of the corner of his eye, and fired the beam himself. He then hit another button, and flew off. "Wait… that was… THANK YOU AND CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Dr Doofenshmirtz cried as the Fashioninator exploded. "Ahh… he just doesn't understand fashion, does he, Norm?"

"No. No he doesn't, sir."

"Shut up. It was a rhetorical question."

Phineas had just finished explaining his issue with Ferb when all of a sudden… 'ZAP'! Both he and Ferb had suddenly started wearing their traditional outfit. "Wait! Urge to build… rising!" Phineas exclaimed. Isabella came rushing towards him, screaming that the school's ventilation was going haywire. "Hey… we could fix this in our sleep! Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas said.

Perry was flying over the school, and saw that he had zapped Phineas and Ferb with the machine. All was well. He realised that he was still in Isabella's dress, and shook it off. He went flying back home to see if he could eat that one pesky fly Lawrence was having trouble with.

Isabella was suddenly overcome with an urge to follow Phineas and Ferb to the school and fix the shaft. She was curious why, until she looked down. Like Phineas and Ferb, her creative flow was restored by her outfit… the one she had been wearing all summer. "Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin'!" she called out, and Phineas instantly understood. "Come along, Isabella. We have to save the school!"

Candace turned at the call. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were rushing into the school. "Stacy, I'm going to have to rush now," she said, and rushed to Mr Tjinder. "Sir, Phineas and Ferb are going back into the school!" she called. Mr Tjinder looked at her, and sighed, "Yes, Miss Flynn. And the sky is orange. Not going to happen." Candace cried out, pulling on her hair.

Phineas clambered up to the broken point of the ventilation shaft. He pulled out his trusty wrench, and tightened up the leak. As he did, the cause fell to the floor. Isabella held it up… it was a school uniform. "Phineas, I know what else we're going to do today!" she called up to him. The entire issue under control, the three of them left to do Isabella's big idea.

Principal Michelle Louise Tsundere looked at Candace Flynn with some apprehension. She had claimed that Phineas and Ferb went back in the school. That… isn't something sane people think happens. However, at that moment, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella came rushing out of the school, holding the uniform that had nearly killed the school. Principal Tsundere held up the piece, and then turned to Candace. "Were you trying to get the word out that Phineas and Ferb just saved the school twice at once?" she asked. Candace looked shocked, and then, through the skin of her teeth, said, "No…" but Principal Tsundere seemed to take it for granted that she was.

"Attention, students. Phineas Flynn and his friends have single-handedly saved the school… and abolished the uniform!" she announced to the students of Danville High. Many cheered. "Does anyone care they were out of uniform before they saved the school?" Candace said to the only person who would listen: Mr Tjinder. "They weren't? Oh, now you mention it. Would we ever prove it to Principal Tsundere?" he replied.

"I don't truthfully know, Mr Tjinder. But if one thing is for sure… I will help you bust Phineas and Ferb to Principal Tsundere. These things they do are dangerous, and I would never be able to get away with them. So why should they?" Candace said. Phineas looked up from his food, swallowed it, and asked, "Whatcha talkin' about, Candace?" Candace looked around… she was indeed sitting at the kitchen table, and everyone was staring at her. "How did this happen? One minute, I was talking to Mr Tjinder, the next…" she started, but Ferb said, "The human mind is a complex and many layered-thing. No one knows it's true nature, or how it misses stuff, but it does happen." Phineas nodded, and advised Candace on retelling her speech to Mr Tjinder at first chance.


	3. Battle of the One-Hit Wonders

'_Pupils of Danville High. Tomorrow, Danville is going to be entering the Tri-State Area Young Singers Competition. Entries will be taken today, and judged overnight, and the best will represent the school. The overall grand prize will be two movie tickets for the movie of that bands choice.'_

The notice was put up all over the school, and the question on everyone's lips: Who will sing for Danville? Everyone, including Jeremy Johnson, thought the answer was simple: Phineas and Ferb. Everyone had heard that they reunited Love Händel for their parents anniversary, and expected them to have picked up some tricks from the most popular retro band in town.

No one knew, remembered or cared that they did have the tricks. Before they met Love Händel. Phineas and Ferb had become one-hit wonders early on in their quest for the best summer ever. Isabella, knowing this, knew what to do. Both Phineas and Ferb had come over with a slight spell of illness (considering Candace once described them as smelling of 'motor oil and confidence', hard not to see why), and wouldn't be here today… but Isabella knew they would come tomorrow. She made her decision.

"Principal Tsundere, I would like to register for the Young Singer's Competition," she said as she walked into the principal's office. "Oh, Miss Garcia-Shapiro, thank you. You're the first entrant I've had today," the principal replied back. "Oh, Miss Tsundere. I heard Jeremy talking to Candace this morning. Everyone wants Phineas and Ferb to enter, so they aren't to give them no obstacles. I'm here to enrol them… no, make that, _us_," Isabella told her. Principal Tsundere took out her entry form, and gave it to Isabella. "You mind if I fill it out here?" she asked. The principal allowed her, and she began.

**Band Name: **Phineas and the Ferbtones

**Band Members (3): **Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro

**Chosen Song: **Gitchee Gitchee Goo

**Signature of Band Members: **_Phineas__, __FERB__, __Isabella_

**Signature of Teacher: **M. Tsundere

"Isabella! You did what now?" Phineas asked from across the table. Isabella, who had asked specially to come over for dinner that night, said, "I told you, Phineas. I entered Phineas and the Ferbtones into the Tri-State Area Young Singer's Competition. According to Jeremy, ours is the only entry."

Everyone looked at Isabella. "Isabella, we ask permission before we enter someone into a contest," Linda admonished. "No, Mum, it's OK. Our voices weren't attacked from our sickness, and like Isabella said, we're the only entrants. Better a loss for Danville than a forfeiture," Phineas said. Isabella's heart leapt: Phineas actually defended her from his own mother! "If you're really that worried, you can come watch us with the school. If you don't think Phineas and Ferb are up to it, you can always pull them out," Isabella said. She knew how much of a risk this was, but she had to take it.

The next morning, Phineas and Ferb came down for breakfast, and were surprised to see Isabella there. "Hi, Phineas. Hey, Ferb." she called. "Hey Isabella. Whatcha doin'… here?" Phineas asked back. "Oh, when Mum heard what I did, she asked me to help make sure you two were OK," she said. Phineas blinked, then said, "OK… hey, where's Perry?"

Perry leaped onto a fireman's pole hidden behind a bookshelf, and landed in his lair. "Ah, good morning, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz has been working on some voice-related inator. Get out there and do your thing!" Major Monogram told him. Agent P nodded, and ran out the door. "Carl, did you remember to pull out this mission's joke sheet?" Major Monogram called to Carl. "No sir… let me see… _I used to put up with too much aggravation! But take a look at me now, I've got a new vocation!-_" he started. "Carl, that was your _evil_ jingle," Major Monogram cut across him.

"Welcome one, welcome all. Welcome to this year's Tri-State Area Young Singer's Competition. From Jefferson Secondary, we have the Miss Lieflijk, the Flower Child! From Jacobson College, we have Mr Rider, Mr Gold and Miss Sylvia, the Cool Crew! And last but not least, from Danville High, we have Mr Flynn, Mr Fletcher and Miss Garcia-Shapiro, the Phineas and the Ferbtones!" the announcer of the contest called. Everyone applauded, each hoping their school would come out on top.

"First up, singing 'In This City Of Love', we have the Flower Child!" the announcer said. The Flower Child, which Isabella said was called Bethany Lieflijk, stepped up to the podium. She cleared her throat, and started singing.

_We could share a crêpe__ sucrée  
__At this Parisian café…  
__Take a break and smell these flowers  
__Underneath the Eiffel Tower…_

_Won't you share a crème brûlée with me?  
__How perfect could this be?  
__In this City of Love… In this City of Love…_

_We could try some fancy cheese  
__Or peruse the galleries…  
__Isn't this a perfect day?  
__How do I look in this beret?_

_Oh, how can he not feel the same way?  
__When we're strolling down the Champs-Élysées  
__In this City of Love?_

_I wish that he would whisper 'ma chérie, je t'aime'  
__But all he wants to do is try to fix that plane.  
__In this City of Love… In this City of Love… In this City of Love…_

"Well, we have a score of 9, 8.5 and 8 here. The Flower Child's score is 25.5!"

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, just in time. As always, your arrival is impeccable. And no, I am not about to say your timing is peccable and trap you. Instead, I've already taken the liberty of trapping you," said Dr Doofenshmirtz. Indeed, Perry's flippers where cuffed to the floor. "And now, Perry the Platypus, let me explain my plan to you…

"Instead of an emotionally scarring backstory, I will try another attempt at taking over the TRI-STATE AREA! With this… THE HEED-MY-WORDS INATOR! With one zap of this, everyone will obey me, Heinz Doofenshmirtz! Trouble is, I only get one shot, or else this thing goes bonkers and destroys my chances of ruling the Tri-State Area, so I have to do this perfectly. But once I do, Perry the Platypus, even the O.W.C.A. will be unable to resist my power! Bask in your doom!"

"And next, singing 'Carpe Diem', we have the Cool Crew!" the announcer said. Rider, Gold and Sylvia all clambered onto the stage, and began their song.

_Well, we hope you all enjoyed the show  
__Hope it was not anticlimactic.  
__Now there's something we want you to know  
__And we don't want to sound didactic._

_But if there's one thing we can say  
__I know it sounds a bit cliché.  
__There's no such thing  
__As an ordinary day!_

_And you don't have to build a rollercoaster…  
__Just to find your own way to make the most of  
__These days of summer…  
__And dance to the beat of a different drummer.  
__Just grab those opportunities when you see em'.  
_'_Cause every day's a brand new day, you gotta Carpe Diem!_

_CARPE DIEM!_

"Well, we have a score of 10, 10 and 9.5 here. The Cool Crew's score is 29.5."

"Perry the Platypus, I'm done. Now, to hit this button… and in ten seconds, I will become the ruler of the TRI-STATE AREA!" Dr Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. Agent P had to act fast. He saw a box of almond brittle, and chucked it at Doofenshmirtz. "Ooh, almond brittle!" he cried, and ducked to pick up a slice. The beam went over his head, hit the mirror, and flew out the window. "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" he bellowed, and Agent P took this as his cue to exit.

"And finally, singing 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo', we have Phineas and the Ferbtones!" the announcer said. Isabella got hit by some strange light, and said, "Let's go, guys!" They climbed onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen… Isabella! My name is Phineas, and this is Ferb, and we're gonna sing a song.

_Bow chicka bow wow  
__That's what my baby said  
__Mow mow mow  
__And my heart starts pumpin'  
__Chicka chicka choo wap  
__Never gonna stop  
__Gitchee gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_My baby's got her own way of talkin'  
__Whenever she says something sweet.  
__And she knows it's my world she's a rockin'  
__Though my vocabulary's incomplete.  
__I know it may sound confusin'  
__Sometimes I wish she gave it to me straight!  
__But I never feel like I'm losin' (Losing)  
__When I take the time to translate_

_Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!_

_Bow chicka bow wow  
__That's what my baby says  
__Mow mow mow  
__And my heart starts pumpin'  
__Chicka chicka choo wap  
__Never gonna stop  
__Gitchee gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_Well I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)  
__When I think I'm getting' through (I think I'm gettin' through)  
_'_Cause when I say I love you (when I say I love you)  
__She says 'I gitchee gitchee goo you too' (gitchee gitchee goo you too)  
__Gitchee gitchee goo you too (gitchee gitchee goo you too)_

_Don't need a dictionary_

_Bow chicka bow wow  
__That's what my baby said  
__Mow mow mow  
__And my heart starts pumpin'  
__Chicka chicka choo wap  
__Never gonna stop  
__Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you_

_I said a bow chicka bow wow  
__That's what my baby said  
__Mow mow mow  
__And my heart starts pumpin'  
__Chicka chicka choo wap  
__Never gonna stop  
__Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you_

_Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you  
__Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you  
__Gitchee gitchee goo means… that I love you  
__Baby, baby, baby (baby baby baby baby)  
__Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!_

"Well, we have scores of 10 to the power of 5, ∞, and the third judge has rethought the theory of relativity! Phineas and the Ferbtones have broken the laws of possibility, and swept the competition!" the announcer called. Everyone cheered for Phineas. Everyone cheered for Ferb. And most importantly, everyone cheered for Isabella.

Isabella claimed the grand prize. "Oh… two… oh, right! Hey Phineas, would you like to come with me to the movies this afternoon?" she called over her shoulder. "Sure thing, Isabella. Can Ferb come?" he responded. "Uh… we only got the two tickets," Isabella said. Phineas sighed, but still came along.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" Linda said as Phineas and Isabella came up to her. Isabella sighed grumpily, and Phineas said, "Me and Isabella are going off to the movies with our prize for this contest." Linda nodded, and told them to have fun. When she left, Phineas connected the dots… finally. "Isabella… are you…?" he asked. Ferb said, "Yes. Yes she is. I'll leave you to it, Phineas," and left. Isabella grabbed Phineas' suddenly outstretched hand, and they left to the cinema.

**Hello, loyal readers, phineas81707 here to say: CARPE DIEM!**

**No seriously, if you've been reading this story, great. Before you continue, I just want to put this out there: The parts of this story will follow Phineas and Ferb the TV show, but we have one difference: NO STATUS QUO. I will break the laws of the cartoon. Not all, but some.**

**Anyway, phineas81707 is out. Peace!**


	4. The Revenge of Dr D

"Ferb, last night's date with Isabella was alright and all, but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship," Phineas told his brother that morning. Ferb opened his mouth, but Candace looked up to give an explanation. "Love makes you do stupid things, Phineas. Remember everything I've done for Jeremy?" she stated. Phineas nodded, took a second to be embarrassed, and then asked where Perry was.

"Ah, good morning, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz has been researching something… well… Carl, did we remember to research what Doofenshmirtz was researching?" Major Monogram asked. Carl gasped, and checked up. "No, we didn't, sir. He's not using a computer to research," he called. Major Monogram looked at Perry again, and then said, "Just put a stop to Doofenshmirtz the only way you know how."

Monty Monogram had no clue what happened. One minute he was getting along fine with Vanessa, the next he seemed to be completely lost. He simply waltzed off.

When Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella walked into the school, Ferb noticed Vanessa crying her eyes out. Isabella noticed it a split second later, and then told Ferb to go comfort her. Ferb nodded, and then went over. Phineas asked Isabella why she told Ferb to do it, and Isabella rolled her eyes. "Remember when we chased the sun, and we stopped in Paris? YOU mentioned Ferb getting together with Vanessa. And it took you HOW LONG to notice me?" she asked. Phineas remembered, and nodded.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. Why don't you have a seat?" Dr Doofenshmirtz called to Perry as he busted down his door again. The seat had little cuffs for the hands and feet. Doofenshmirtz has been going dumber with trap design… Perry missed when the traps were funny. "Anyway, sorry about the trap, you know, we've had budget cuts. Charlene hasn't paid her alimony recently. So BEHOLD! THE LOST-LOVE INATOR! All I have to do is fire this beam at somebody, and they will lose their most recent crush. Just keep firing it at Vanessa until Charlene coughs up. I know, genius, isn't it..." "I thought you already did this evil scheme." "Shut up, Norm. You're lucky I'm not confiscating your squirrels." "That hurt."

Ferb put a comforting hand on Vanessa's leg. "Thank you… Ferb? Why are you here?" Ferb opened his mouth, but that was all Vanessa needed. "Well, thanks Ferb. You're definitely one of the best. If I were younger… or you were older…" "Hey Ferb, I know what we should do today!" someone said over Vanessa's shoulder. Both Ferb and Vanessa turned to see Isabella standing there.

"Ferb, you and Phineas always made the greatest inventions all summer. Now do one for Vanessa," she said. Not unkindly, but it was hinted that she would be on his case. Not like Ferb was going to do much different. Phineas walked by, and asked, "Whatcha doin'?" Isabella giggled, and told him simply, "Ferb's big idea was to make a device to assist Vanessa with her little wish. You got any plans for age-modification?" "Well, yeah, Isabella. Vanessa, which way do you want to go?" Phineas noted. Vanessa thought about it, and said simply, "I'll tell you later. I'm going to go ask around some of the older guys for their opinions."

Perry got out of his trap with a flick of his tail, and knocked Doofenshmirtz into his inator. Perry flew into the control pit, and hit random buttons. The first fired a beam, the second made the machine lose its sense of stability, and the third blew it up before it defied the sense of what was going on. "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Dr Doofenshmirtz cried, and Perry pointed to his ears. "Too loud?" Dr Doofenshmirtz asked, and Perry nodded. Perry jumped onto the computer, and did a little key-mashing.

"Vanessa, you're planning WHAT NOW?" Candace asked. "I told you, Phineas and Ferb are making a device that will equalise my age with Ferb's. I want your advice: which way should I go?" Vanessa told her. Candace thought it over, and then decided, "Younger. Don't waste Ferb's childhood." "Thanks for the opinion, Candace."

Vanessa next asked Jeremy. "Vanessa, I'll go with older. The younger years of romance aren't the best, and you two might want to jump the shark a little. Especially since Ferb says like one thing every day," he voiced. Vanessa nodded, and then went back to Phineas.

"OK, Phineas. My decision is… younger. I want our little bond to mature more… through childhood," Vanessa said. Phineas nodded, and Isabella said, "Following in my footsteps? Hope you have better luck." Phineas started on his blueprint planning.

"MOM! Phineas is equalising Ferb's age with Vanessa's!" Candace yelled. "Not now, Candace. I'm having a coffee with Mrs Garcia-Shapiro," Linda told Candace from the other end of the receiver. "Mom, is it really that difficult to quickly check something across the street?" Candace yelled. "Yes it is, Candace," Linda told her. She hung up, then sighed. "You better hope Isabella doesn't turn out like her," she told Vivian.

"OK, Vanessa, we've got the rewind formula right here," Phineas said. "That's it? A formula? Dad could undo this in his sleep," Vanessa replied. "Ferb can be kinda chatty when he wants to. We know all about your dad… or at least, what Ferb has picked up. Phineas put in a couple of preservatives into the mix. The only way you can return to your proper age is naturally," Isabella told her. "Really? Well, here goes," Vanessa said, and downed the mixture in one gulp.

"I got your message, Heinz. Sorry I forgot to pay the alimony," Charlene said as she walked in. Doofenshmirtz chuckled, and took the payment. "Wait… I never… Perry the Platypus, did you do this?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Perry nodded, and then flew off. "Dad, I'm home," Vanessa called. "Oh, hi, Vanessa! We'll be down shortly. We just have to actually get there," Doofenshmirtz and Charlene called in unison.


	5. L'amour Est Dans L'air

"Ferb, I've been thinking. Maybe it's high time I start paying attention to Isabella. It feels like the right time," Phineas said, as Ferb woke up. "Well Ferb, I know what I'm going to do today."

"Isabella, Vanessa's here!" Vivian called. Isabella raced down the stairs, almost gliding down them, and met up with the rewound Vanessa. Isabella beamed at meeting her new friend, and invited her in. "So Isabella, how did you attract Phineas' attention?" Vanessa asked. Isabella gasped, and then replied, "I don't know. I don't think he ever quite understood it before the Young Singer's Competition." Vanessa smiled, the thought of those outrageously high scores reminding her of how her father liked to cheat. "Anyway, Vanessa, it shouldn't be such a big deal. Ferb knows you really well. You don't have to put up with a guy who doesn't recognise your feelings."

Isabella and Vanessa decided to stop by Phineas and Ferb's place before getting on the school bus. However, they happened to be leaving at that moment, all they heard was Phineas' one-liner 'Where's Perry?' Perry, as per usual, was getting his mission from Major Monogram.

"Ah, good morning, Agent P. Dr Doofenshmirtz' daughter, Vanessa, has been youthed about three years. Doofenshmirtz, understandably, has been enraged by this, and the seeming irreversibility of it, and has reorganised the 'League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness' into a far more evil society, the 'League Of Supervillians Tyrannically Built Under Lost Lovers Everywhere Today'. We don't know why he chose the acronym 'L.O.S.T.B.U.L.L.E.T.', but the government is really worried. All agents are to report to the O.W.C.A. headquarters," Major Monogram told him. Perry sighed, and travelled there.

"Good morning, class," Mr Tjinder called. "Good morning, Mr Tjinder," the class responded. Mr Tjinder nodded, and then said, "Today, we have received a new student. Her name is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, and I hope you all treat her well." Phineas stifled a laugh. "What is it, Flynn?" Mr Tjinder asked. "Well, nothing, Mr Tjinder. Me, Ferb and Isabella just happen to be acquainted with Vanessa," Phineas responded. Mr Tjinder rolled his eyes, and suggested that Vanessa take her seat next to Ferb. Because she was going to choose one of the other zero empty chairs in the room.

"Phineas, what did you think of the lesson?" Isabella asked. "Well, Isabella, all that talk of romance was kind of helping me think a little better," Phineas replied. Isabella nodded, and smiled. Ferb piped up, "Well, I personally found it an astounding lesson. Phineas, did you actually learn anything from it?" Vanessa turned to Ferb. "Isabella?" she asked, to which Ferb nodded.

"Attention, agents. L.O.S.T.B.U.L.L.E.T. is currently launching an offensive in the Tri-State Area. All agents are to launch an offensive. And for heaven's sake don't reveal yourself to your human owners!" Major Monogram called. He was chosen to lead the initiative because he was in charge of Perry the Platypus- possibly the best agent in the entire organisation. Oh, and there he was right now. "Ctrtrtrtrtr, ctrtrtr ctrtrtrtrtrtr?" he chattered. Major Monogram shook his head. "Our insurance won't cover it. I am fully aware about the tower, but we will not do that," he told Perry the Platypus. "Ctrtrtrtr… Ctrtrtrtrtr, ctrtrtrtrtr ctrtrtrtr. Ctrtrtrtrtr, ctrtrtrtr ctrtrtrtr CTRTRTR! Ctrtrtrtr?" he chattered. All the agents nodded, responded in their own tongue, or generally showed their acknowledgement of his jabbering. "CTRTRTRTR!" he chattered, and the agents went all out.

"So, Isabella, do you… I dunno… want to go out someplace? You know, as a… as a date?" Phineas asked. Isabella grinned from ear to ear, and Phineas scratched his own ear. "Isabella… I'm… oh… I… I… oh, forget it. Uh… you want to have a romantic dinner, maybe… I can rebuild Chez Platypus in an instant…" he stuttered, and Isabella grinned. "OK, Phineas, you're on. Let me see what you can do," she said confidently.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus…" Doofenshmirtz stated. "Ctrtrtrtr, ctrtrtr ctrtrtr," Perry jabbered. "Yes you're right. The leader of L.O.V.E.B.U.L.L.E.T. should not act like that. Anyway, did Francis tell you about why we're attacking the Tri-State Area?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "Ctrtrtrtrtr, ctrtrtrtrtr," Perry responded. "You know, I can't help but notice you're a lot chattier today. Get it? Chatt-i-er? I know it's not funny. It's not supposed to be!" Doofenshmirtz remarked.

True to his word, Phineas drastically cut time on the reproduction of Chez Platypus. "Adyson, you're in charge of the hostessing this time. Buford, you can valet again. The rest of the Fireside Girls… put forth your efforts wherever you see fit. Remember girls… we have several patches for this sort of thing!" Isabella told the Fireside Girls and Buford. They all entered the building, except for Ginger, who Isabella held back. "Ginger, you can serve as diner," she said. Ginger had to think about it for a second. "Baljeet?" she asked, and Isabella nodded. Phineas jumped down from putting the finishing touches on the sign, pecked Isabella on the cheek, and took her into the line to enter.

Buford took down the entries of the first four diners. Or groups of diners. Phineas and Isabella, of course, took the lead. Ferb and Vanessa followed behind. Candace, with whatever power of knowing what the boys were doing, had taken Jeremy into the third position on the line. Ginger had grabbed Baljeet's hand, and taken him to the end of the queue. Buford admitted them all (despite the argument with Candace last time), and they took places in the specially designed fraction of the building. Katie, Milly, Holly, and Gretchen took their orders, and then went over to the kitchen to make them.

Perry and Doofenshmirtz were waging war. No other word to describe it. Perry looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw Chez Platypus. "CTRTRTRTR! Ctrtrtrtrtr, ctrtrtrtr!" he called out. "…" was his response. "Ctrtrtrtrtr. Ctrtrtrtr ctrtrtrtr," Perry called back. "…" was his response, and he leaped off the plane. "Perry? Wha?" Doofenshmirtz called.

Perry slipped through the window of Chez Platypus, and sidled against the wall to where Phineas and Isabella were sitting. Major Monogram's lack of insurance could take a tax hike for all he cared; Phineas was the only person who could save the Tri-State Area. Perry raised his stopwatch, and pointed it directly at Phineas.

"Thank you, Katie. You did well," Isabella said as Katie served them. She curtseyed, and went to help Gretchen carry her order- Vanessa kept forgetting that she was only thirteen. Holly was waiting over by Candace, and Milly was patiently waiting for Ginger to place her order. Adyson was doing a great job hostessing. "Uh… Isabella…" Phineas asked. Isabella tore her eyes away from the Fireside Girls to gaze into his eyes. "Isabella… I was just wondering… oh…" he stuttered.

**My first dual parter. Hope you like the choice of cliffhanger.**

**So Phineas wants to say something to Isabella (nine out of ten of you know what he wants to say, and seven out of ten of you boys empathize with him), and Perry seems to have his own plan. How will the two connect? All I can say is: *spoiler*. That is all.**

**Until next time, carpe diem!**


	6. Ma Cherie, Je T'aime

**And now, the conclusion some of you have been waiting for...**

The seconds dragged on. Perry was fully aware that every second he spent procrastinating was a second that made Doofenshmirtz more dangerous. And yet… something about Phineas was stopping him from firing his own device. Once he hit the button, Phineas would remember the 'best day ever'. So why was he holding back?

Isabella sighed. "Spit it out, already, Phineas," she whispered, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Phineas nodded, gulped, and said, "I love you, Isabella." Isabella let out a shriek that attracted the attention of half the diner, but she didn't care. "Phineas, I've waited forever to hear those words!" she squealed. Ferb and Baljeet took the hint: their own confessions could wait until another day. Ginger noticed this behind Baljeet's eyes, and smiled. Because she hadn't been in love with Baljeet for nearly as long and hadn't been nearly as obvious, she could contain herself a little better. Vanessa was too old to miss the expression, and that same age also helped her own restraint. And the fact Candace and Jeremy already knew about their love kept them from adding their voices. Adyson, who was just about to help Stacy and Coltrane, went over to Isabella. "Captain, you're kind of embarrassing yourself," she said, and Isabella calmed down. "Thanks, Adyson. You've just earned your 'Calming-Down-Your-Troop-Leader' Patch!" she said. "Now who's making up patch names?" Adyson replied. Isabella stared at her, and they moved on.

Perry had to stifle a laugh. Truth be told, he was as fond of Isabella as he was of Pinky the Chihuahua, and having Isabella sleep over would be a great time to have a nap with her, for a change. It was then that he figured out why he hadn't fired yet- he wanted Phineas to have a whole life with Isabella. No longer caring about zapping Phineas, he left the building. As he climbed out the window, he accidentally hit the button. Perry zipped to the roof, and viewed what memories he had bestowed on Phineas. Thankfully, nothing of Perry being an agent. After he removed his hat, Isabella had asked Major Monogram about something. Following Major Monogram's response, Isabella kissed Phineas. Smiling, he went back up to take on Doofenshmirtz again.

Something clicked in Phineas' mind. He remembered that he had once kissed Isabella before this. He leaned over the table, and returned the kiss that he had received during the summer. Isabella managed to hold it in much better than she had beforehand, and they tucked in to their meal.

Perry jumped back onto Doofenshmirtz' plane, and nodded. Planty the Potted Plant stopped fighting Doofenshmirtz, and went back into the fight with the other evil scientists. "Sorry, Perry the Platypus, but you and Planty were too late!" he cried, and fired his inator. _Click_. It didn't do anything. "We'll try this again tomorrow," he said, and Perry nodded. L.O.S.T.B.U.L.L.E.T. withdrew, and O.W.C.A. went back to base.

"Hey, have you seen Perry this morning, Mother?" Ferb asked. Since Vanessa became Ferb's age, he had become a lot more talkative… or maybe he just wasn't continually cut off. Linda shook her head. "No, Ferb, can't say I have. But he's been missing all summer and it's never been a big deal then. He'll come back. For now, just focus on the fact that this is the weekend!" she told him. Ferb nodded, and went back to his bacon and eggs, spooning up quite a bit. Phineas wasn't eating much. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the food. It was just that he was thinking about Isabella. And today… today they wouldn't have much separating them. He sighed, said he wasn't hungry, and went across the street to Isabella's house.

*Knock knock*. Ferb, who had finished his breakfast, went to the front door and answered it. There, standing at the door, was Vanessa. "Hey, how's it goin'?" she asked. Ferb nodded, and replied, "Not much. Phineas is going to Isabella's, for a change. Why, is something wrong?" "Well, Ferb… remember how I told you that my dad was evil? Well… he's kinda wreaking havoc on the Tri-State Area. Do you want to help me try and stop him?" Vanessa told him. Ferb gasped, and slid up the bannister to Phineas' room. He flipped through all his blueprints until he found the one he was looking for- the custom baseball launcher. "Oh yeah. Vanessa… I know what we're doin' today.

"Hey, Isabella. Whatcha' doin'?" Phineas asked. Isabella threw herself down the stairs, and leaped into Phineas' arms. "I don't really know, Phineas. I mean… do you really want to try something like… I dunno… well… there was that cruise ship we did over the summer?" Isabella took a turn to stutter. Phineas facepalmed, and set to rebuilding the Boat of Romance.

Ferb tossed Vanessa one of the baseball launchers. "Ooh, can I try? *hem hem* BEHOLD! THE BASEBALL LAUNCHINATOR!" Vanessa cried out. Ferb shook his head. "Too much?" Vanessa asked. Ferb nodded to this one. "Anyway, we have a Tri-State Area to save," Ferb pointed out. Vanessa nodded, and they went rushing to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

_Doofenshmirtz riding a bli-imp!_

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. Come for round two, have we? And- oh! You've brought a friend, have you?" Doofenshmirtz asked. Pinky the Chihuahua was standing right next to Perry, shivering his tiny little bones off. Professor Poofenplotz had been downgraded to 'not a threat', so Perry had offered to take Pinky with him. "Anyway, yadda yadda yadda, Vanessa's been youthed, destroying the Tri-State Area, blah, blah, blah. You've heard this before," Doofenshmirtz told him. "Ctrtrtrtrtr, ctrtrtrtr ctrtrtrtr," Perry told him. "Arf arf!" Pinky followed up.

Phineas jumped off the Boat of Romance and into Isabella's arms. "Well, Isabella… I think I can safely say I've redone the Boat of Romance. Want to try it out?" Phineas asked. Isabella nodded, and they climbed up into the ship. Phineas launched the ship, and they went into cruise control.

"Candace, I have to go to the groceries. Can you keep an eye on Phineas and Ferb if Lawrence doesn't?" "Hey!" "I'm just saying. It's a contingency plan," Linda and Lawrence called. Candace smirked. Phineas and Ferb weren't… here… "Stacy, I'll have to call you back. I don't think I've seen Phineas or Ferb since breakfast," Candace said into her phone. "Don't worry about Phineas. Ginger told me that Isabella told her they were going on a date. And Ferb… I think he might have gone to Vanessa's place," Stacy said into her phone. "OK, I'll just go and check. It's 41 Inator Road, right?" Candace asked. Stacy quickly checked Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated on the map. "Yes, Candace. Remember, 45th Floor," Stacy replied. "Really? I could've sworn it was 40th…"

Vanessa and Ferb broke down the front door of Doofenshmirtz' apartment. It was empty. Vanessa looked around the room. Ferb found a jet car left on the building. Vanessa nodded, and they hopped into the car. Ferb quickly got adapted to the controls, and went flying off to Doofenshmirtz' blimp.

Phineas and Isabella sat down at the table. It then hit Phineas that he hadn't brought on a cook. Katie came out of the kitchen, and served Phineas and Isabella. "Chief, do I get my 'Do-Something-Unexpected' patch now?" she asked. Isabella giggled, nodded, and then told her to go for her 'Setting-Up-Romance' patch.

Candace barged into Doofenshmirtz' lair. "Huh… Hey, where's Ferb?" she asked. She switched her phone to video cam, and sent it to Stacy. "Hmm… hey? What is that over in the corner?" Stacy asked. Candace went over to that location. What she found was a little note. "Attention visitors. Taking over the Tri-State Area. Back at 2?" Candace read. "Stacy, do you know what this means?" she called. Stacy rolled her eyes. "Candace, has Vanessa told you her father is evil?" Stacy asked. "She's been trying to 'bust' him to her mother all summer long!" Candace gasped, and remembered what Vanessa told her negative three years ago. "Stacy, can you see which direction Doofenshmirtz went?" she asked. Stacy left her camera, and came back. "He's just out my window, heading… the direction of the ocean. Which way is that again?" Stacy told her. Candace grabbed one of Perry's old jetpacks he left behind (not knowing it was Perry's, of course), and flew to catch the two Doofenshmirtzes.

Ferb and Vanessa docked ship in the lower deck of the blimp. Ferb got out first, keeping his big eye on anything that might be lurking beneath the blimp. Vanessa turned slowly to the area above the door, and found a pipeline. She shot a baseball at it, and the contents of that line flew into Ferb's hand. He analysed it, and found it contained explodium. He ushered Vanessa to the car, and threw his canister.

Candace landed on the deck of the blimp, facing Doofenshmirtz. "Now, prepare for your DOOM!" he announced, and Candace backed off, looking shocked. Stacy said, "Hey, Candace. I've got this bit on record!" Candace looked at her phone, and cried "NOT NOW! EVIL PHARMACIST!" Doofenshmirtz opened his mouth to correct her.

BOOM!

The explodium exploded below deck. Everyone flew in four directions. Ferb and Vanessa headed down, to Ferb's place. Doofenshmirtz was launched backwards, into his headquarters. Perry and Pinky were launched forwards, into the ocean. And Candace? Up. That fall is going to hurt.

Katie finished putting the touches up on the romance. "Thank you Katie," Isabella calmly said. She nodded, and went rushing out the door for something. She came back, carrying two familiar animals. "Perry?" Phineas asked. "Pinky?" Isabella asked as well. They looked at each other, and started giggling. "Wouldn't it be funny if Perry and Pinky were in love as well as us?" Phineas asked. Isabella rolled her eyes. "Yes, very. Considering they're both boys," she told him. He stopped laughing. "Want me to leave now, chief?" Katie asked. Isabella checked her watch. "Oh no! It's close to sunset! Katie, get us back to shore!" she said. Phineas checked his, and sure enough, it was probably time to head back home. Perry and Pinky winked while Phineas and Isabella weren't looking. They got to see Phineas and Isabella first hand.

Candace landed head first when she came back down. Luckily, she landed in the tree, and thus only received some slight scratches as she fell down the branches. Her phone landed in Vanessa's palm, and Stacy looked at her. "Hey, aren't you Vanessa?" she asked. "Yeah, Stacy!" Vanessa told her. "Good. I've got this video recording right here…

_Candace landed on the deck of the blimp, facing Doofenshmirtz. "Now, prepare for your DOOM!" he announced, and Candace backed off, looking shocked. Stacy said, "Hey, Candace. I've got this bit on record!" Candace looked at her phone, and cried "NOT NOW! EVIL PHARMACIST!" Doofenshmirtz opened his mouth to correct her._

"So, there, Vanessa. You should be able to bust Doofenshmirtz to your mother. Just come over to my house and I'll get you the footage," Stacy said. "Well, later Ferb," Vanessa said, and left for Stacy's. Candace looked vaguely shocked, until she remembered that Ferb was never actually present in that footage. "Oh, there you are, Phineas," Ferb said, as Phineas came in carrying Perry. He chuckled at the specific form of address.


	7. Warming Up

Phineas and Ferb made their way down the stairs to the kitchen. "Boys, listen, I need to attend this special meeting for Dad's antique shop. Do you mind if I leave you guys here?" Linda asked. Phineas and Ferb both shook their heads. "Good. Candace, I'm leaving you in charge. Make sure you know where they are, even if they decide to leave the house." Linda left, and Candace rounded on the boys. "You hear that? I'm in charge!" Candace told them. "No problem, sis. We're going to go see Isabella and Vanessa anyway. I've been thinking one thing, and Ferb's probably thinking of another," Phineas said. Candace blinked once, and let them across the street.

Isabella and Vanessa, who was staying in Isabella's house while she waited for Stacy to save the footage into a USB drive to show Charlene, had just finished breakfast when Phineas and Ferb came over. "Hey Isabella. Whatcha doin'?" Phineas called across the table. Isabella said, "I'm going to the Fireside Lodge today." "Cool! Can I come with, or is it just a girl's thing?" "Sure, you can come. I'm sure Miss Feyersied won't object."

After Phineas and Isabella left, Ferb and Vanessa looked at each other. Pinky chose that moment to receive a non-standard message briefing… Wanda Acronym appeared right next to Ferb and Vanessa. "Agent P, good morning. Doofenshmirtz is making another evil scheme, this time with a patch-related inator. Go with Perry the Platypus to stop him," she told Pinky. Pinky not saluting was a bad sign. "Pinky, what's gotten into you?" she asked. Pinky twisted his Wrist-Communicationizer so Ferb and Vanessa were in plain view. "Good grief!" she exclaimed. "No biggie, Miss. My dad is Dr Doofenshmirtz, and he's going down, down, down," Vanessa told her. "Yeah, what she said," Ferb followed through. "Goodness me. Agent P, tell Perry what happened… and take them with you," Admiral Acronym finished. Ferb and Vanessa grabbed their baseball launchers. "Ready when you are, Agent P," Vanessa proudly claimed.

Phineas and Isabella made their way into the Fireside Girl's Clubhouse. "Umm… Miss Feyersied? Is it OK if I bring Phineas?" Isabella asked. "Oh, of course, Troop Leader. In fact, I've been thinking. Despite the fact that Mr Flynn is a boy, I've been hoping he'd help carry on the Fireside Girl Legacy," Miss Feyersied told her. Half the Fireside Girls 'ooh'ed, the other half 'ahh'ed. No one had any idea Miss Feyersied was looking for a boy to help with the Fireside Girls. "OK… Isabella, Candace told me about her joining. Before I do the week-long wait, have I already accomplished 50 patches through the big ideas?" Isabella giggled, and checked the manual. "Yes, no, no," she started. "This is going to take a while," Holly stated.

"Ah, good morning, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz has his whole inator deal again, stop it, all that. BUT, this mission is special. Admiral Acronym broke the secrecy of the O.W.C.A., and two children are aware of yourself and him. Luckily, one of them is Vanessa, but the other is Ferb Fletcher. Show them the ropes, and tackle your job as a team. I'm sure that, if any four agents can team up to become unstoppable, it is you four," Major Monogram told him. Perry saluted, and rushed out. "Carl, do we undo the effects of the Amnesia-inator?" he asked his intern. "Well… no, Major Monogram. It's not like they can do serious damage to the O.W.C.A., but it'll make Ferb more likely to slip up," Carl told him. "Oh…"

"No, sorry Phineas. You only got 41," Isabella told him. "Hm… OK. I'll fill out the week-long way, but I'll go see if I can rustle up nine patches in the meantime," Phineas replied. "OK, girls, you heard him. We're going to get nine patches for Phineas!" she called out. She was greeted by an adamant 'yeah!' from all the Fireside Girls. "Come on, Phineas! We're going to get you nine patches!" Adyson told him.

_The elder has spoken  
__The rustle is token  
__The goal may be broken…  
__But these girls seven are oaken!  
__Go Phineas, go go Phineas!_

_The Fireside is warm and strong  
__Phineas, let's come along  
__Our troop is one big folk song…  
__This is Isabella's dream lifelong!  
__Go Phineas, go go Phineas!_

_Now, Phineas, we're almost there  
__That sash ain't looking so bare  
__But girls, just beware!  
__The troop's love is in the air!  
__Go Phineas, go go Phineas!_

Phineas went back to the Fireside lodge. "Well, Miss Feyersied, the girls were quite adamant I get those nine patches. So… does this mean I get in?" he asked. Miss Feyersied nodded, and Phineas bowed. "Thank you, Miss Feyersied. I promise… I won't let the Fireside Troop down!" he exclaimed.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, alone, are we?" Doofenshmirtz uttered. "Ctrtrtrtrtr," Perry responded. Pinky, Ferb and Vanessa all showed up on the last 'tr'. "Vanessa, darling, what's wrong?" Doofenshmirtz asked. "Dad, there's no need to pretend. Stacy Hirano is on the brink of finishing a small download, and then I'll be able to prove to Mom that you're evil!" Vanessa responded. "Oh… in that case…" Doofenshmirtz told them, and trapped them all. "Perry, if I knew that you'd have more agents, I'd have made more traps," Doofenshmirtz told them.

"Anyway, I've been hoping to dissipate the Fireside Girls officially for quite some time, you know. I've given up trying recently, though, because it wasn't working. Now, while L.O.S.T.B.U.L.L.E.T. is recovering from its temporary disbandment, I've decided to take another shot at it. So BEHOLD… THE DEFABRICINATOR! Any patches in the world will dissipate with this thing!" Doofenshmirtz explained. Vanessa rolled her eyes. She wiggled the baseball out of the launcher, and snuck it around to the Defabricinator.

"Phineas, have you seen Ferb?" Candace asked as Phineas came home. "Well… no. I thought he would be at least at Isabella's place, but he wasn't there," Phineas replied. "Anyway, Phineas, Stacy just wanted to tell either Ferb or Vanessa that the download was finished, and that Vanessa could take it to Charlene now. "OK, Candace. I'm on it," Phineas told her. "Phineas, why would you care?" Candace asked. "Help Thy Neighbour Patch," Phineas replied. "Help Thy what?" Candace asked, but Phineas had already left.

Vanessa heard her phone go off, but she couldn't afford mistakes. She ignored it, and tried to get the baseball to hit the self-destruct button. Doofenshmirtz, however, had a brainwave, and the fire button was right next to the self-destruct button, opposite them. "Darn! I can't hit this!" Vanessa cursed.

*Knock knock* Phineas rapped on Charlene Doofenshmirtz' door. "Hello, little boy. What do you want?" Charlene asked upon answering the door. "Cupcakes, ma'am?" Phineas asked. "Well sure," Charlene answered, paying Phineas and dismissing him. She opened the log to find a USB. She picked it up, put it into her computer, and opened the video on it.

_Candace landed on the deck of the blimp, facing Doofenshmirtz. "Now, prepare for your DOOM!" he announced, and Candace backed off, looking shocked. Stacy said, "Hey, Candace. I've got this bit on record!" Candace looked at her phone, and cried "NOT NOW! EVIL PHARMACIST!" Doofenshmirtz opened his mouth to correct her._

Charlene gasped; Vanessa was telling the truth this whole time. She rushed out the door, passed Phineas, and hopped into her car. She tore down the streets to get to Doofenshmirtz' apartment. "I gave her the USB. The least she could have done is returned it!" Phineas muttered to himself.

"Now, to fire this baby… you know, I can't help but wonder why I left it this long," Doofenshmirtz announced. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" someone shouted. Everyone turned to Charlene as she walked into the room. "Heinz, you have some explaining to do!" she told him, and played the video.

"Oh look, honey, see…" Doofenshmirtz started, but Charlene had already walked over to the agents. "No! Charlene…" he tried to begin again, but the agents had been released. Perry, Pinky and to a lesser extent Vanessa did nothing, so as to keep Charlene's suspicions down. Ferb had instantly rolled around, and hit the self-destruct button on Doofenshmirtz' machine. "NO!" he cried out, as the Defabricinator vanished. "Well, Miss Doofenshmirtz. It's been nice to meet you, but I have to go see what my brother's been doing," Ferb told a dumbstruck Charlene, picked up Perry, and went home. "I also have to go. I have to return the USB, and Pinky too," she told her. "No, Vanessa. If Vivian allows it, you can stay with Isabella," Charlene told her. "Don't want Heinz kidnapping you again."

**Well guys, it's been a long road, but we've hit a wall.**

**Chance of a Lifetime is now over! I know... it's a little sad... but in it's place, I've written up 'Of Warriors and Girl Scouts', which acts as a sequel story. Go check it out... but for briljantheid's sake avoid it if you're having a bad day.**


End file.
